Unforeseen Plans
by MonMinou
Summary: *Title soon to change* Two girls, a pastel-geek and a hipster, were expecting to celebrate a birthday party by playing Twilight Princess. But something as abrupt as the title happens, and the two girls end up being in the game rather than playing it! As they venture through the game, they both realize that the path within the game won't be full of sunshine, rainbows and lollipops.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, y'all! You can call me Lacie. A friend of mine Courtney (otherwise known as TheMultiColoredPencil here) and I have decided to write a fanfic together. c: This is going to focus on our OCs, Petra and Kelly-Rose in the world of Twilight Princess! Instead of each typing out our own chapters and alternating, we will both be working on the same chapters, and therefore will be in the same authors note! So from here on, we will let you know which one of us is talking. Without further ado, enjoy!**

A crisp gust of wind blowed over eastward as 17-year old Kelly-Rose walked outside, with a bag in her hand. She had gotten out from school around ten minutes ago. When she walked out of the building, her best friend, Petra, had texted her, asking for her to come over to her house. Along the rather long text message she got, Petra had sent "I bet you're gonna love one of the gifts I got today c;" which made Kelly wonder what the younger girl was talking about.

After receiving the text, she had rushed back home to dump her school bag in her room. She came back out with a tinier bag that held some money, her phone and earbuds, and a tiny bottle of water. She had also changed her shoes. Earlier, she was wearing black Vans. Now, she was wearing her favorite mint-green wedges, which were nice and polished just for the occasion.

Kelly slightly shifted the plastic bag she held on to in her hand. She had expected Petra to come to school today, as the plastic bag had held her gift in it. But Petra didn't come to school at all. She was probably having a blast at home.

Another gust of wind blew, Kelly's two pastel-haired pigtails flowing in the direction of the wind.

"Oh my gosh! For spring, the weather is still so cold!" Kelly heard a girl shout.

She snorted under her breath. _You seriously don't know the definition of "cold," friend._ She thought. Before moving to a tiny town in Pennsylvania, she had lived and endured the harsh northern weather of Alaska. Though she grew to like the coldness, she didn't like how dark the skies in Alaska were.

Kelly had looked down at her attire. Along with a long sleeved white blouse and a coat on top of it, she wore a sky-blue skirt without any tights, leggings or thigh-highs. And she was faring well in the rather crisp weather of Pennsylvania.

After walking for another five minutes, she stopped in front of Petra's house; a tiny house with a bit of curb appeal.

Kelly walked to the door and rang the doorbell. It made a pretty, but unnecessarily long, song.

The door opened, and the newly sixteen-year old girl, Petra was there, garbed in her favorite oversized red sweater and black leggings. Her glasses were tucked on the collar of her sweater. She had put more eyeliner on her eyes than usual. Knowing Petra, despite for only a couple months after moving to Pennsylvania, she treated herself and had her sister do her eyes for her since it was her birthday. Her expression appeared as soft and mellow as usual, but she smiled her usual smile as soon as her grey eyes saw her friend at the door.

"Took you long, Miss Alaska," Petra greeted the older girl, raising a brow. The wind blew from outside, her ombre-dyed hair blowing along with the gust of wind.

"Well I had to do things at home, you know?" Alaska answered. The older girl suddenly noticed how quiet the house was. Usually, the house would be full of various sounds. The quietest would be having just the TV on.

"Where is everyone?" She was referring to Petra's parents and twin older siblings.

"Oh! My parents went to get something, while my brother and sister have work. My sister is coming back in another hour," Petra replied.

Kelly nodded and said, "Anyways, I've changed into the green wedges I was talking about," as she looked down at her shoes.

Petra looked at Kelly's shoes. "They're so pretty! They suit you! But..." She giggled as she looked at Kelly. "You look like a Sailor Moon fighter."

"... Really?" Kelly said. She nodded her head in false disbelief. "Anyways, happy birthday!" She gave the plastic bag to Petra.

"Lemme close the door, or else we'll freeze both of our asses from the cold," Petra said as she took the plastic bag.

"More like you'll freeze your ass from the pleasant weather..." Kelly muttered as she stepped inside the house.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Petra retorted as she closed the door. She turned the lock on the door knob, making a _clank_ sound as she did.

"Nothing," Kelly said with a slick smile.

Petra returned the slick smile at Kelly.

"Why are you smiling at me, you _nerd_?" The Alaskan girl chuckled, emphasizing the word "nerd." She knew that her friend hated being referred to as a nerd. But no matter how many times the younger girl denied it, Petra did have a number of aspects that could label her off as a nerd. She even attends the anime club at the high school that both girls go at. That's how both of the girls came to know and befriend each other.

"Me? A nerd?" Petra frowned.

"Anyway, what was the gift you got that you ever so eagerly texted me about?" Alaska continued.

Petra only grinned at that, running to her pale-blue colored room with Kelly-Rose, where she pulled out a copy of Twilight Princess. Alaska looked at her friend with an amazed expression. Petra has never played any Legend of Zelda game, so this was a start.

"I haven't started yet. I figured we could play it together, seeing that you'd love it!" Petra said, using Alaska's facial expression as proof.

"Oh my gosh! You finally got a Legend of Zelda game!" Alaska exclaimed.

"Two of them, actually!" Petra corrected, "My brother got me 'A Link Between Worlds' as well!"

"That's so cool! Two at once!" Alaska enthusiastically said. She then placed her hand on her stomach and frowned, "But I'm kind of hungry. Do you have any snacks?"

"I have pizza on the way, just the way you like it, so don't worry, Alaska. Anyways, let's go to the living room and set the game up there. You can make yourself at home!"

Kelly-Rose, affectionately deemed Alaska by her friend, grabbed her light blue bag. which had clouds on them. The girl was a great lover of pastel and cute, whereas Petra had a more darker colored and trendy hipster style.

The two girls made their way downstairs to the large living room. Kelly-Rose plopped down on one of the soft and comfortable couches, while Petra dashed back upstairs to her room to get the Wii remotes and Numchuks.

Once the girl returned, Petra was setting up the Wii, talking about how much she had awaited the game as it was one of the only ones that she was looking forward to playing.

"Alright! Everything's set up!" She said as she clicked the Twilight Princess button on the home screen. The girls sat there and watched, and the TV was blank-screened for a couple seconds before shutting off.

"Argh!" Petra groaned as she went to the Wii. Its power button was red. She pressed the button again.

The Wii started along quite smoothly. Petra pointed her remote and chose the Twilight Princess option once again.

"Hopefully, it'll work!" Alaska encouraged Petra.

They stared at the TV. Once again, it was blank and then turned off. While Petra was still staring at the screen in confusion, Alaska was the one to notice that the Wii crashed again, noticing the red light from the power button.

"It turned off," she muttered as she went to the Wii and pressed the button again. As the Wii booted up, she sat back down on the couch and commented, "I honestly don't remember anyone's Twilight Princess game having that problem. Must be an old disk or something."

Everything was smoothly once again. And this time, the Wii was able to boot up the game when Petra chosen it. The opening went along well, showing the dazzling scene of Link riding around in Hyrule Fields in the sunset until he turned into a wolf and howled. When the logo came on, Petra murmured, "That's some nice art right there," before pressing the buttons.

Petra was able to choose a file and named her character (Link), and the horse (she had wanted to give it an immature name, but instead left it as "Epona"). Once everything was done, the game loaded to the first cutscene. While Petra hadn't noticed anything wrong with the cutscene, Kelly-Rose had.

"Wait... This isn't right," the pastel haired girl commented as she looked at the TV with an odd expression.

"Hm? What is it?" Petra asked, tilting her head slightly.

The pastel hair colored girl pulled out her equally-as-pastel-as-her-hair phone and snapped a few photos. "This would be interesting on post on my Tumblr blog..." she muttered to herself with a giggle.

Petra looked at Kelly-Rose with a thrown-off expression. _Out of all the times to talk about blogging, why now?_ she thought before asking again, "What is it?"

"Oh?" Kelly-Rose noticed Petra repeating her question, "My bad. Anyways, he's in the wrong clothes... The dialogue is wrong... I think you got a bugged version of the game... Sorry."

Petra was visibly upset by this, pouting and looking as if she was going to cry and yell. "My first Legend of Zelda game, though..."

"I brought Skyward Sword though. And hey, you didn't open my gift yet!"

"Hmm? Oh yeah!" Petra's expression changed as she reached out for the plastic bag. She pulled out a odd-looking doll. It looked like a penguin with a bush attached to its back.

"W-What is this?" Petra asked, holding back a snicker.

"It's from Skyward Sword!" Alaska answered, "It's known as a Kikwi!"

"Ohhhh..." Petra looked closely at the Kikwi doll. After a while, she decided,"I'll name it Nori. It reminds me of that name."

Alaska nodded. "You have another gift."

Petra dug her hand through the plastic bag. "Nice!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a pair of black socks patterned with golden Triforces.

Alaska beamed. "I knew you'll love them!"

While the younger of the two examined the gifts, the pastel haired girl noticed something even more off. She stood up abruptly. "Why is the screen glowing?!"

Petra held the plush closer as she made her way towards the glowing screen. Suddenly, the TV had absorbed one of her arms.

"What the hell!?" Petra exclaimed as her limb was attached inside the TV. She felt wind trying to push her inside as she clutched her Kikwi doll closer to her.

She was petrified as she turned to Alaska, who had an even more petrified and pale look.

"A-Alaska? Are the games suppose to do this?" Petra ask.

Before anything else could happen, they were enveloped by blinding white.

 **Courtney: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! I hope to hear some feedback from you!**

 **Lacie: Just like Courtney, thank you so much for reading! c: we gladly appreciate it that you've decided to read our story! We hope you stick around for more, as we got quite a lot in store ;3**

 **Courtney: that rhymed haha!**

 **Lacie: oh my, I didn't even notice! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Courtney: woot woot! Chapter two is here!**

 **Lacie: that means more sass from our OCs c; Thanks for reading**!

 _Ugh... My head is pounding!_ Were Petra's first thoughts that morning, her eyes shut. Or... was it even morning?

Petra sighed, keeping her eyes closed. _What happened?_ The last thing she remembered was when her birthday was yesterday. Along the many gifts Petra got, the Twilight Princess game was one of them. She invited Alaska to come over, seeing that Alaska not only loved the Legend of Zelda franchise, but had also known a lot about it. She remembered how the Wii kept crashing, and the one time she got close to the Wii and TV, something odd had occurred.

 _The TV was sucking me up..._ Petra thought, her brow furrowed through her close lids.

A couple seconds later, she snickered. _No way! The TV did not suck Alaska and I up! That happens only in Alaska's weird fanfics! Just a dream!_

"Just a..." Petra started as she opened her soft grey eyes. Her thoughts were interrupted as she took in her surroundings. Practically everything had a glowing light green color. From the tree leaves, to the shrubbery, to the grass. There was a trail of glowing-brown dirt along the grass. Birds chirped around in various areas, and white butterflies was fluttering over the equally white flowers. The ground and trees were all kissed by the rays of thr bright sunlight.

"... Dream?" Petra finished. She was starting to get a little nervous. A gentle wind blew as she asked herself, "Where am I?"

"Why, a forest of course!" A unknown voice replied, a couple pitches higher than Kelly-Rose's.

"Who are you? And where are you? Alaska?" Petra asked, not knowing the source of the voice. She sat up, looking around her area.

"Hey, down here! It's me, Nori! You named me Nori, right?"

Petra had finally found the source of the voice. She looked down to see that the Kikwi was... talking? And even standing up!

 _Wait... Wasn't that the doll Alaska gave me?_ She thought to herself, her eyes getting a bit wide. That little plush doll was now a walking, talking and breathing creature! The girl couldn't find a way to talk, though. She just stared at the unusual creature as if someone had asked her to run around the track a million times.

"Well, anyways," the newly named Kikwi, Nori, continued, "Pastel princess over there is still having her beauty rest."

 _Pastel princess?_ Petra thought with a giggle, her intense stare at the Kikwi wavered away. _A nice new nickname! This Kikwi isn't so bad now._

As if on cue, Alaska mumbled and opened her eyes. Petra watched as Kelly-Rose slowly sat up.

"Hey, look! Miss Pastel has just awoken! Finally! She can be useful!" Nori exclaimed.

"What?" Alaska groggily asked, then realizing what just happened. "Did that Kikwi just... _Talk!?_ "

"Yes, yes I did. The name's Nori. I can walk, talk, sing and dance though not very well, thank you very much." Nori introduced herself with some false courtesy in her voice.

"Okay, now this is just ridiculous! That little factory-made toy that was meant as a gift did _not_ just talk!" Alaska exclaimed, now fully awake.

"Who you calling toy, Princess no-good?" Nori scoffed.

"Who are you calling princess no-good, you... _Penguin_!"

"Penguin?" Petra intervened. "Nori, Kelly, please calm down! You can fight later on!"

"I'm not a penguin! I'm a Kikwi!" Nori nearly shouted, ignoring the grey-eyed girl.

"What was that? I don't speak penguin!" Alaska remarked with a impish, devilish smile.

"Then that means I don't speak the languages of spoiled princesses!"

"Sorry, still can't hear you over the sounds of a squeaky little penguin!"

" _GUYS!"_ Petra yelled a little louder, making the two stop bickering before things got out of hand. The Kikwi and girl finally stopped fighting and had their attention towards Petra. "I don't know where the hell we are or how to get out of here, but you two arguing isn't going to make anything easier!"

"She started it," Kelly-Rose said accusingly.

"I don't care who started it! I just want to know where we are! I mean… I'm not the only one who's quite disturbed of waking up in some place outside, am I?"

"Huh?" Alaska looked around. Suddenly realizing how recognizable this place was, she gasped. _It can't be… It just can't be..._

"This… Place looks so familiar. like I've been here a bunch of times, somehow. It… Looks like the forest..." the Alaskan mumbled.

"Thank you, princess _obvious!"_ Nori snapped. "We've already determined that!"

"I wasn't done! This looks like the forest from-" she suddenly became quiet when there was a rustling nearby. The birds stopped chirping, and everything became dead silence, save a gentle gust of wind. She felt a chill rush down her spin, realizing what things lurked here when she found out where they were. "Hide!" She whispered sharply.

The two girls and Kikwi ran behind a huge tree.

A green, hideous bublin appeared, looking around. It had its weapon, a strange-looking axe, in its hand, and a sheath of arrows strapped to its back.

"Oh my god," Petra whispered, "What is that?"

"It's a Bublin! We're in the game!" Alaska suddenly realized, though she said it a little too loud. She had noticed it herself, and clamped her hand against her mouth. But it was too late; the Bublin's head turned at the tree, it's attention at the girls and Kikwi.

"Thanks princess!" Nori spat sarcastically. "Everyone, run!"

She didn't need to say it twice for everyone to comply. Petra picked up Nori and was following behind Alaska, who seemed to know where to go. It didn't take long for Petra to catch up, the Bublin gaining on them.

"Faster, princess!" Nori yelled towards Kelly-Rose.

"I can't, I'm wearing wedges still! I wasn't planning on being sucked into a video game!" the girl screeched back.

"Well, it's your fault that we're in this mess! You could've kept your mouth sh-"

"Guys, please! Do this later on!" Petra intervened once again. As much as she found the creature and girl's relationship start out in a pretty bitter way already amusing, she definitely knew that now was not the time.

There was a bit of silence before Alaska decided to speak up. "Let's split up!"

" _Excuse me_ , princess?" Nori shouted.

"He will have to go after only one of us, or give up! By then, the other should have found help!"

"That can't possibly work!" Nori scoffed.

"I say let's do it," Petra agreed. "There's no better idea."

Nori sighed as she grumbled, "Fine, we'll do it..."

"Three, two, one!" Kelly counted down, going left, whereas Petra, with Nori in her arms, went right. While the bublin thought who to follow, the pastel-haired girl took off her mint-green shoes and began running, them in hand, as the Bublin decided to followed her. A pang of fear had hit hard in her chest, but she pushed it away as best as she could and darted faster throughout the woods.

oWo

Petra began running away, not sure where to go. Since the Bublin had decided to chase Alaska, Petra had cut down her pace a little. Her fears, however, went towards Kelly-Rose.

"Wait, go left! Now right! Straight!" Nori guided her. "I can sense people nearby!" Petra listened, coming across a small village in the trees. She saw people nearby.

"Hold on!" she told Nori as she stopped. She tucked most of the tips of her dyed brown ombré hair in the collar of her maroon-red oversized sweater. She then looked down at her outfit of her black leggings, dark and tall boots, and an oversized sweater.

 _I don't fit in at all in this place..._ Petra thought to herself. Despite never playing the game, some of the villagers closeby had already confirmed that for her. She still couldn't grasp the idea that she was stuck in a videogame.

"What are you doing?" Nori questioned, "Even though that... _Thing_ is not chasing us, it must be changing your poor princess friend of yours!"

Petra would have snickered at that comment, but her fears returned as she instead thought of Alaska, her two pigtails bouncing up and down as she ran in the world that she's familiar, yet at the same time not, of. Petra started making her way towards the village ahead.

"This is Ordon Village," Nori informed as Petra sprinted to the village, "it should be easy for you to get help. The people here are warm-hearted."

Petra was finally in the village. Even though the village was small, and perhaps cozy, Petra felt tiny and slightly cold herself.

"Help!" She shouted, gaining the attention of some people, including a certain usually green-clad hero.

"What's wrong? Who are you?" A few people asked, some eyeing her with worry, while others watched her suspiciously.

"I'll explain to you guys later! Right now, my friend is being chased by a bublin! We aren't armed and I just got away after we've splitted up! Please help!" Petra was on the verge of tears.

 _Alaska. Please hang on. Don't leave me alone here..._

"I can help," the boy said. He was about nineteen, with dirty-blond hair, stormy-blue eyes, and a piercing.

 _Wait a second..._ Petra thought as she looked closely at the boy. _He looks very similar to the guy on the cover. Can that be the character that Alaska always gushes on about? Link?_

She instead thanked, "Thanks! Come on, let's go!" She darted out the village, with Nori and the Hylian in tow.

 **c:**

Kelly-Rose was not the most nimble or graceful person. Not only did her gym classes prove that for her, but she now found lying on the ground after tripping on a thick root of a tree. The Bublin was right there, weapon drawn, ready to end her.

Kelly clenched her eyes shut until she heard a shout.

"Leave her alone!" a voice too familiar shouted, but not quite familiar- like it was from a memory of a dream or fantasy, but not real. She had been found by her friends and a particular hero not too far from the village. He had pulled out a wooden sword, jumping in front of Kelly-Rose, and blocked the attack. He leaped into combat, being the first to slash an attack at the Bublin before engaging in a spar with it.

"Are you okay?" Petra asked as she ran to Alaska's side, holding Nori. Kelly shuddered, but nodded.

"I'm fine, just tired," she answered as she rubbed her knees a little, one scraped and bleeding.

Petra nodded and watched the Hylian fight the Bublin.

The monster was quickly slain thanks to the Hylian. He had gave the monster one last finishing blow before kneeling down next to Kelly, who instantly knew who he was.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and she nodded in reply. "I'm bringing you back to Ordon so I can have some people check to make sure you're not badly injured. Can you walk? Or should I carry you?"

"Uh, I-I should be fine walking," she said, standing up and grabbed her wedges, putting them on. When the Hylian turned around with his back facing her, Kelly had a shocked expression, a tiny blush had spread across her cheeks.

 _Oh my goodness, it's him!_ She thought to herself in glee.

They made their way back to the village.

"How can I repay you for helping, uh... Um..." Petra asked, still not knowing if her prediction of the Hylian's name was correct or not.

The Hylian chuckled as he looked at Petra with a small smile and answered, "My name's Link. And you don't owe me anything. We'll get you cleaned up and settled in."

Petra nodded. She silently hoped that no one would treat her or her friends illy due to their looks. In truth, she was quite afraid.

She looked at Alaska, who was walking behind her, and giggled a little. Alaska was still blushing and smiling, as well as absentmindedly playing with her pigtails.

 **Courtney: Thanks for reading! Hope to see you next chapter!**

 **Lacie: We gladly appreciate you giving in your time in reading this! Btw, so far, who do you think is the sassiest characters out of the bunch here? XD**

 **Courtney: I think it's Nori :P**

 **Lacie: I feel that she'd be the sassiest throughout the entire story tbh. Dat sass doe!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Courtney: chapter three is finally here! I'm excited!**

 **Laurette: So am I! I'm hoping something interesting will happen :D Plus, I'm looking forward to more sass from my favorite Kikwi ;)**

Alaska was sitting on a bed, her leg bandaged where she had fallen on it. It hadn't really taken long for Link to tend to Alaska's wound. He poured a little bit of a potion on it - which had hurt a bit at first, but gradually closed the wound - before wrapping a bandage around it. He then went out in the village, saying that he'll return in a couple minutes with some food.

It was just the two of them, including the Kikwi, Nori. They were resting in the mayor's house, waiting for the Hylian to return to them with soup he had promised, seeing that the girls were a bit fatigued. When the girls had entered the house, they were surprised by how well-constructed and vast it was, seeing that most of the exterior was made out of wood. Alaska was especially surprised at the size.

 _I've went to this place so many times while playing..._ She thought to herself the moment she entered the village. _It's so big. Bigger in person_.

Ordon was still a tiny village, Alaska could definitely tell. But the more she walked in the village, the roomier it got. It was vast, compared to how it looked on a TV screen. It all felt so odd. One second, she was viewing a fictional village on a television screen. And the next, she has set foot on its soil and gazed around it with her own eyes. Everything seemed so surreal, from the scenery to the people. The people that were just pixels on a television screen were now _actual_ people.

And even Link, he was a real person. No longer a animation of pixels that Alaska wished would be real. He was now real, and way more attractive than his two-dimensional counterpart.

Petra and Nori were also quite shocked. Though, it was more of a first-time-experience shock. When Petra and the Kikwi took in the village with their own eyes, Petra had thought of how odd the village looked, compared to other villages on Earth. She had never properly viewed it since she and Nori were in a frantic rush to get help to save Alaska.

When they went in the village, making their way to the mayor's place, some people gave the girls and creature odd looks. Others had, surprisingly, looked genuinely interested, rather than disturbed. It was mainly the younger villagers that looked interested in them. Alaska hadn't really noticed how many people were staring at her pastel-rainbow hair and bright outfit. They've also stared at Nori a lot. To them, Nori was some kind of walking cucco with a bush glued to its back. Nori didn't really say a word throughout the walk to Ordon. Petra couldn't blame them. She also got looks, though some were filled with looks of familiarity, despite looking at her for the second time. One or two of the villagers asked if they were ok. Petra and Alaska answered their questions, one of them in questioning being a blonde boy with sky-blue eyes that was only a couple ages younger than the girls.

Link had introduced them to the mayor as "two traveling companions with a pet" (the word "pet" made Nori glance bitterly at the Hylian). The mayor had allowed them to stay in his house for a little. While Alaska was busy with her wound, Petra had stayed a little wary of the situation.

"So we really are in a video game, huh?" Petra asked once they were settled in the house along for a couple minutes. She leaned back on the chair she sat on. The brunette was having a hard time accepting the fact that she was in a video game. She had repeatedly told herself that it was just a dream. But the more that has happened, the less she was convinced. Being in a videogame felt so fiction-like; a complete hoax and fantasy for the reality she grew up in.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Alaska sighed, laying down on one of the spare beds. She looked up at the wooden ceiling as she asked, "How the hell are we going to get out of here?"

"No clue... Maybe we have to beat the game?" Petra suggested, shrugging a little. In truth, she didn't even know what was happening in the game, what part of the game they've crashed on, or what the game even was. She just wanted to go home and eat, if all of this was actually real.

Alaska just sighed again. Yeah, it was true she had a large fan girl crush on Link (I mean, who _doesn't?_ ). She just didn't want to be stuck in a game for only God- rather _goddesses_ -knows how long. She has a school to attend - despite having to go with many people that she despises - along with a family to love.

Link returned not too long after, having bowls of pumpkin soup for the two girls and his own in a bottle, along with spoons. Petra quickly got hers, but burnt her hands in the process.

"Agh!" She nearly screeched as she burned her hand and quickly placed the bowl on the table next to her. She then blew her hands.

"Be careful," Link told the brunette as he gave the other bowl of soup to Kelly-Rose.

"You're kinda late on that..." Petra mumbled to herself as she rubbed her burnt hands on her sweater. Link chuckled in response. He sat down on a chair that was next to the bed and started to eat the soup from his own bottle.

"You said your name was Link, right?" Kelly-Rose questioned, tilting her head. He nodded as he swallowed his mouthful of soup.

"Who are you guys?" He asked.

"Well, I'm Petra! And that's Kelly-Rose, but I call her Alaska!" The younger girl chirped as she slurped her pumpkin soup.

"You can also call me Rosy." Alaska said after she rolled her eyes at Petra.

"And I'm Nori," the small Kikwi finally spoken up after a while of being quiet, though she had introduced herself a little less than enthusiastically.

Link nearly spat out his mouthful of soup as he heard Nori speak. He stared at the Kikwi as if Ganondorf had returned from the dead.

"That cucco can talk!?" he exclaimed.

Alaska stifled a laugh as she stared at Nori with an amused smile.

"Ugh, first penguin, and now cucco?" Nori quickly mumbled under her breath before speaking up louder, "I am _not_ a cucco! I am a Kikwi! Surely, you've learned about them."

"But... They were extinct for centuries. Weren't they?" Link questioned, his face showing signs of confusion.

"I guess you thought wrong..." Nori replied darkly.

Link stared at the Kikwi for a couple more seconds before nodding slowly. "You look different than the usual passer-bys," Link noted, looking at Kelly-Rose and Petra. "And forgive me if I'm rude, but your names are quite weird."

"We're from a far away land, we aren't from anywhere near here, that's why," Nori hastily explained.

"Well, to have traveled that far, you must be tired. I could bring you to my home, or you could stay here. And tell me about your travels. I'm pretty interested!" He said with a smile, "Anyways, Ordon is open to any visitor!"

"We could go with you!" Kelly-Rose, a little too quickly, suggested. Petra looked at her with a mildly shocked expression as she continued, "We just need some other clothes. Ours are a little dirty and people will probably stare at us again, for being so... Different, you know?"

"Your clothes aren't the only thing of yours that's different," Nori scoffed, which earned a glare from Kelly-Rose. Petra giggled at she stared at those pastel locks of her friend. Link had stared at Nori again for a couple seconds before taking another bite of his soup.

Speaking of hair, Petra had still kept her tips tucked into her sweater collar. It tickled a little, but it had also kept her warm. So far, Link hadn't asked her why her shoulder-length was tucked inside her sweater, and she hoped things were kept that way.

She heard a door open. A girl with shining green eyes and shoulder-length platinum-blonde hair walked in the house. She looked like the same age as Link. The girl smiled at everyone, particularly Link.

 _That's Ilia..._ Alaska thought while looking at her.

"Is everything alright?" She asked warmly, mainly looking at the guests.

Alaska nodded, and then turned around to Link. "Thank you _so_ much for helping us, once again!"

Petra had nodded her head and rolled her eyes with a snicker as Alaska sweetly thanked the hero for, like, the third or fourth time during the last hour. Alaska was courteous from time to time, but she never experienced her to be _this_ courteous.

Link smiled and replied, "Isn't this the third time you thanked me?"

"Fourth, actually..." Nori corrected.

Ilia looked at Nori with the same mortified expression that Link had when he first heard Nori talk.

"That cuc-" Ilia began.

Nori huffed. "Here we go again," she muttered. She then answered with the same annoyed time she used on Link earlier, "I'm _not_ a cucco! I'm a _Kikwi!_ Y'know, those creatures that used to inhabit Faron Woods?"

Ilia nodded. "Weren't they-"

"Extinct? Well, I'm here. It's a good word. But _rare_ would be better, right?"

The green-eyed girl laughed and said "Okay then! And your name is..."

"Nori!" the Kikwi chirped.

"And I'm Petra!" Petra smiled and waved from her chair.

Alaska then sat up and introduced herself, "I'm Kelly-Rose, but you can call me Rosy-"

"Or Alaska!" Petra interrupted with a giggle.

"Ignore her, she's pretty mean," Alaska sighed.

Ilia giggled and replied, "Well, my name is Ilia! Pleasure to meet all of you, and I hope you're liking Ordon already!"

Petra and Alaska nodded, while Nori just awkwardly stood next to Petra, not being able to nod.

Ilia looked at Link. "Is there anything you need?"

"Well..." Link said, "We need some village clothing for Rosy and Petra. Rosy had pointed out that the villagers were staring at them weirdly, and I don't want them to feel unwanted, especially since after they ran into a Bublin."

 _Oh my god! He called me Rosy!_ Alaska's cheeks turned as red as her nickname.

" _Bublins?_ They still roam around the forest? I thought they were gone! All of them!" Ilia exclaimed with a scared look.

"Well, girly, they're not," Alaska huffed, crossing her arms and staring at her knee. "I can tell you that for a fact."

Petra looked at her and snorted. _Girly, huh?_ She thought. _But look at you, with that skirt!_

Ilia had not been listening to the girl, but was rather entranced by the pastel hair, which Nori had noticed and giggled at.

"So... I think me and Ilia are both wondering... Is your hair natural?" the Kikwi asked.

"Yes, I'm a fucking mermaid," Alaska rolled her eyes.

"It looks more like unicorn barf, now that I'm looking at it..." Petra remarked.

"What's... 'A fucking mermaid'? And what's 'unicorn barf'?" Ilia asked, which caused Petra to start laughing.

"It's from a land far _far_ away." Alaska answered, as hastily as when Nori said it earlier.

"Is Petra a mermaid too?"

"No, she's what's known as a common white girl. They're pretty much carbon copies of each other, with about as much personality as a-"

" _Alaska!"_ Petra almost shouted at the pastel girl, not angrily, but more annoyed.

"Yes, Petra _Bliss_?" Alaska said, sneering at her friend.

"Oh my god, please no. Not here. Not anywhere. Just never... Just. _No."_ Petra groaned, hating to be referred by her first and middle name.

"Now you know how it feels like to be called the 'Pastel Princess' or 'Alaska' or... Some other stupid nickname you two dub me with!"

"Listen mermaid girl," Petra threatened, "Let's not do this right now or right here. Don't you _dare_ call me Petra Bliss and everything will be fine. Okay?"

Alaska just shrugged in response.

"Anyways," Petra continued. "It's getting kind of late, isn't it?" Link and Ilia nodded. "So we just need our new clothes and we can get to rest."

Ilia was about to fetch some new clothing, when Petra asked, "Wait! Can I also have a bag that's big enough for the clothing I'm wearing?"

Ilia answered, "Sure!" with a warm smile, and then hurried off to get clothes for them, while Link exited the room so they could change and he could show them the way to his house.

 _We are fucking in the Legend of fuckin Zelda, Twilight fucking Princess!_ Alaska thought. Petra giggled a little, as Alaska hadn't just thought the words, she had whispered them out loud. The swearing was usually uncharacteristic to Alaska but here she was, swearing more than a sailor. Ilia soon returned with two simple night gowns. They changed into them quickly, walking out and wordlessly following Link.

Petra had clung onto her bag of clothing as she watched Link from behind.

 **Laurette: well, that's about it for now! Do tell us how you felt about this chapter! Have a nice day/night c:**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mmmh…." Petra groaned as she curled up under her covers of a brown blanket. The night for her was a pretty long one. Not being used to the unknown environment she's stuck in, falling asleep took quite a while. The cushion she laid on felt soft, yes, but it also felt different from the usual bed she slept on. Plus, Kelly-Rose and Link were chatting about various things that Petra had no idea about. It kept her awake for so long, especially when they both started laughing loudly as if they were childhood friends. There were times when Petra had wanted to yell at them to keep it low, but she felt too lazy and tired to do so.

Some strands of her light brunette hair fell on her face, tickling her nose and mouth. She quickly wiped it away from her face and sighed.

 _It feels quite warm and soft here…_ She thought with a soft smiled as she hid under her blanket. A ray of sunlight peeped out from the window and shined right on Petra's covers, making the girl even more warm. _I never want to get up again… Please, have no one disturb me._

Alaska was in a similar boat, curled up comfortably under a soft blanket. Unlike Petra, she had a great night. She stayed up pretty late at night with Link. She had never thought this would happen at all in her life, but she had a long conversation with Link, her hero. The hero that only existed in a fiction video game. And now, he was a living and breathing person. It was definitely a dream come true for the teen. Hell, it all still felt like a dream! Thinking about that night made Kelly gush to herself under the blankets.

 _So warm… So soft… So tired…_ she thought as she thought about last night for the fifth, or mayhaps sixth, time.

Link had tried to be as sneaky as possible when he woke up. He used to wake up quite late, until after his journey and mission. Ever since then, he woke up very early, earlier than most of the villagers, to their dismay. Whenever they asked him why he woke up early, he just shrugged it off and replied that it was merely a habit he picked up. For the most part, it was true. Midna would brashly wake him up in most of the mornings. Though, it was a good thing to do at times.

Link was reaching over for some pots and pans to make breakfast for him and his guests. After setting the pots on the table, he went to one of the miniature cabinets he had in the corner of his house. While he did so, he passed by Kelly-Rose, who was lying under her covers. The Hylian softly grinned, remembering about the conversation they had last night. It was long, but was worth it for the most part.

He took out some loaves of bread, apples, and a slice of bright-yellow cheddar. They were all in his arms when he was making his way back to the table with the pots and pans. The food weighed quite a lot in his arms, so he picked up his pace. He nearly dumped the food on the table when he reached it.

After letting out a gentle sigh, he thought to himself, _I should get the bread started._

He placed two loaves of bread on a pan. But when he lifted the pan up, it bumped a large pot. The large bumped collided with another pot nearby, which instantly made it drop to the floor with a harsh _clank!_ and _clutter!_ sound.

Link worriedly look at the pot on the ground.

 _Oh my… I hope it wasn't that loud for the girls to wake up.._ he thought with a frown.

Kelly-Rose then stirred and groaned softly, confirming Link's thoughts as wrong. As Link turned around to look at her, she was slowly sitting up, yawning and stretching as she did so.

The pastel-haired girl looked around.

"I-I'm sorry for waking you up like that, Rosy!" Kelly heard a familiar voice apologize. She turned around to meet a pair of stormy-blue hues.

"Oh, no worries!" Kelly-Rose responded with a beaming smile, remembering that she was with Link, "I slept well last night, anyways! Good morning!"

Link smiled as he greeted back, "Good morning."

He picked up the pot that had fell on the floor and placed it right back on its respective spot of the table. As he picked up the pan with the loaves of bread, he said, "I'm making breakfast right now. You won't mind having some bread and cheese, right?"

Kelly nodded and said, "Anything's fine!"

All of a sudden she remembered the smaller girl, Petra.

"Should I wake Petra up?" she suggested to Link, who was now toasting the bread over the fire.

Link turned back and answered, "If you want to, then go ahead! But would she be okay with it?"

Kelly-Rose shrugged as she replied, "Eh… Now that you've mentioned it, I think I'll let her wake up on her own. She might be tired still."

 _And knowing her, she does not like to be disturbed when she's sleeping…_ She thought to herself. She witnessed Petra when she was extremely tired, especially since someone just woke her up. She was really grouchy and upset in her tired state, grumbling and complaining about everything, just wanting to sleep back. Kelly-Rose shuddered a bit while thinking about it, not wanting to see that side of hers again.

The girl then sat at the table, resting her head in her arms. Link looked over at her.

"Are you sure you're not tired?" Link asked her as the pastel haired girl yawned.

"I'm not tired, okay?" She grumbled playfully before getting up and stretching. "I'm going out for some fresh air, I'll be back soon."

Link nodded and replied, "Alright then" as he resumed to the meal he was making.

Kelly-Rose stepped out of the miniature treehouse.

Really, she just needed time to collect her thoughts. They were all jumbled in her head, as if a swarm of panicking people suddenly ran into a room. This was _really_ happening. She closed the door and climbed down the ladder. She paced around for a little bit before climbing into the top of a tree and hanging upside-down, her colorful hair dangled downwards from her head to a couple feet away from the ground **.** She only did this when she was avoiding people, namely Link. Yes, she liked him… But he still wasn't _real_. He was only a figment of someone's imagination that was put into a video game.

At the corner of her eye, she noticed that Nori, that chubby Kikwi who used to be a factory-made plush-doll, was snoozing outside under the shades of the tree leaves. She remembered the night, when Link was generously making a tiny cot-like bed out of a thin blanket and pillows for Nori. The Kikwi had straight up refused to sleep on it. Before the tiny penguin-like animal stepped outside, Petra had asked with a questioning expression, "Why sleep out there in the cold when you can sleep in a warm house like this?"

The Kikwi, taking a couple paces out, sourly answered, "I'd rather be cooked up as dinner than to be sleeping in a cramped and stuffy treehouse with y'all humans" and then pushed the door behind her, leaving the two younger girls and older Hylian to exchange different glances at each other; Kelly-Rose staring with a exasperated "I'm so done with this shit" look, Link blinking with a lost expression, and Petra bearing that same questioning expression she had while asking the Kikwi her question.

Kelly-Rose continued to look at the sleeping Kikwi, thinking to herself with a deadpanned look, _Stupid penguin. Still can't believe you're an actual Kikwi, rather than a plushie._

Her mind then went back to Link. Her head lightly ached as she thought about Link again.

 _He's real... Yet he's not… Now that I'm in the game… But how am I in this game!?_ her thoughts were all getting jumbled. She thought of how she and Petra were suddenly warped into the game. It was Petra's birthday the other day, and Kelly-Rose thought it would be a great idea to bring her in the fandom by playing some Legend of Zelda games. They were just in the living room, when...

 _The TV just suddenly got bright…. Didn't it?_ she mused.

It wasn't long before she was even more confused and felt tears slipping from her eyes towards the ground. _Petra, please be awake,_ she begged internally, her mind suddenly switching to her best friend. _I'm so confused… And I need you to help… What would you do…?_

What would Petra _really_ do, though? Petra knows pretty much nothing about the world she's in. She might as well be even more confused than Kelly-Rose herself.

The pastel-hair girl suddenly had an idea.

She was going to ask Link for a pretty huge favor. Well, it was huge to her, at least.

 _Would Link approve of this idea, though?_ she asked herself as soon as her idea popped up in her head. _What if he rejects it? Knowing him, he is quite over-protective at times._

Kelly-Rose glanced at the treehouse and sighed. _I'm pretty sure he's almost done with the food he's making. Might as well go in._

Kelly-Rose composed herself the best she could before she headed back in, not wanting to worry Link. Before she went in, she glanced at the Kikwi that was still sleeping.

 _Should I let her in?_ she asked herself, looking at the penguin-like creature.

She found herself slowly making a wry face at the Kikwi with each passing second. It got harder and harder for her to just scoop up the little creature and have it eat something with her and the others. Just thinking about her attitude grossed out the girl.

Eventually, she shrugged her shoulder a bit and thought, _Nah, she's better off out here. She wanted to be by herself anyway._

Kelly-Rose turned around and placed a hand on the doorknob. As soon as she twisted the doorknob and opened the door, a strong aroma of food had hit her. Her stomach growled in response.

She closed the door, which was heard by Link. He smiled and said, "Take a seat at the table here! Breakfast is ready!"

Kelly-Rose complied as she seated herself at the edge of the table. She looked around, searching for Petra.

The hipster girl, to Kelly-Rose's sorrow, was still asleep.

Actually, Petra was stirring, starting to wake up. She did hear Link dropping the pots, but didn't bother to even sit up and inspect what happened. She just assumed that she was home under the cozy blankets of her bed, and that was her mother was being a bit of a klutz early in the morning.

While Link dished Kelly-Rose a plate of toasted bread and a slice of cheddar, she suddenly asked:

"Can we learn how to fight? If we're going to be stuck here, then I feel it would be most beneficial."

He chuckled at first while he placed a mug of milk next to Kelly-Rose's plate, but then realized she was serious when he saw her determined yet curious expression on her visage. "Rosy... you want to learn for real?"

She nodded, keeping her determined gaze as she replied, "After being attacked by the bublin, I feel that me and Petra should learn so we can protect ourselves. We won't have to rely on you all the time."

"I'm perfectly fine with protecting you. Both of you," he shrugged and responded, looking her in the eyes sincerely and protectively.

 _I knew he would say something like that!_ she thought. _I had a feeling he would!_

A light blush colored Kelly-Rose's cheeks as she noticed that Link was looking straight into her own eyes. His stormy-blue gaze was quite powerful, alright.

 _I still have to try, though!_ she thought. _In this world, especially, I can't always be a damsel in distress!_

"Link, please?" She pouted, using her puppy eyes. To her amusement, Link wasn't immune to them, almost immediately cracking.

"Okay, fine," he sighed. "You win."

She immediately smiled, digging into her breakfast.

 _That worked out well!_ she thought in between her bites. _Now, I wonder if Petra would want to learn how to fight as well. She probably would… Archery seems to be a pretty big thing for her, now that I'm thinking about it._

Kelly-Rose looked down at her plate of bread and cheese. She was already halfway done with it.

 _Hmmm… Either Link is a hella good chef, along with being a hella kickass hero, or Ordon Village actually has some pretty tasty grub!_ she thought to herself. She ate a rather large bite of her breakfast, slurping a mouthful of milk along with it.

Link glanced at Kelly-Rose, who sat just across him from the tiny table.

 _What am I going to do with you…?_ He thought as he took a few bites of his own breakfast.

"Well, that was some pretty good grub!" he heard Kelly-Rose comment as she swallowed down the last bite of the meal.

Link glanced at Kelly-Rose's plate, which was cleaned off, and then stared at the girl with a rather astonished look. "Wow… You finished it already?"

Kelly-Rose nodded cheerfully, "Yup! The bread was really soft, and nicely cooked! And the cheese tastes really milky and… I don't know what other word to say other than 'great'! It's just really good! Better than the bread and cheese I've had in my area!"

Link's astonished look changed to a grin seconds later. "Glad you think so!"

While Kelly-Rose and Link continued to eat their food, Petra was _still_ tucked in under her covers. Hearing the conversation woke her up a bit more, which she, surprisingly, didn't mind. After seeing the bright rays of light leaking out from the windows, she quickly concluded that it was past ten.

 _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_ Petra thought as she clenched her covers and rose up quickly. A couple seconds later, she let out an amused laugh.

 _Oh my goodness!_ she thought to herself in between giggles. _I had this weird dream that it was my birthday, and I've gotten so many gifts, including a Legend of Zelda game. I believe it was Twilight Princess…? So anyways, I invited Alaska to come over and play this game with me. It was glitching when we kept trying to turn the game on, but after getting it to finally work, the characters and quotes were all screwed up, and this bright light suddenly came from the TV screen, and we were all in the game in some woods. Not only that, but this… Penguin-and-bush doll that Alaska gave me turned into a walking, talking breathing creature named Nori, and she has that nice attitude towards Alaska that I approve of. These bandit creatures came and started attacking us after Alaska opened her big mouth, so we all had to run and split up! Nori and I went to this tiny village and called for someone to help Alaska, since that bandit decided to attack her. This guy who looked exactly like the kid on the cover of the game volunteered to help us, and we went on and saved my klutzy friend, who, of course, got this bad bruise! We then went back to the village, but I was super scared, supposedly, because we all looked so out-landish and suspicious and shit! But after some questioning and answering, they were so chill. The boy, who's actually Link, offered us to stay at his place for the night, so we did. Alaska had a dream come true as she kept on babbling to that poor boy. Wow, I can't believe that all of that was just a-_

"-tra? Petra? You dork, why are you smiling like that? Hey!" a pair of hands seized Petra's shoulders and shook her to the core as Kelly-Rose tried to get her attention.

"Gah! Wh-What? L-Lady, are you trying to kill me!?" Petra managed to choke out as she was being shaken viciously by Kelly-Rose. She felt the air being knocked out by this pastel-haired girl. Her neck ached badly as she felt it violently thrash forward and backward. She placed her own hands on top of Kelly-Rose's and squeezed it as tight as she could.

"Hey! You squirt! Ow!" Kelly-Rose yelped as she finally let go of Petra's shoulder. She soothed her hands by rubbing it gently.

Petra fell back on her bed, her head colliding with the soft pillow. She massaged her throbbing neck, and sputtered out a fit of coughs as she tried to regain her breathing.

Link was right behind Kelly-Rose. No one had to ask what he was thinking, because it was clearly written on his face: "What the hell did I just witness?"

When Petra regained her normal breathing, she, while still laying down, glanced up at Kelly-Rose.

"Alaska?" her soft-grey eyes widened as she looked at her, "What are you doing here? Did we have a sleepover or something?"

Kelly-Rose chuckled at her question, "Why, yes! I guess you can say that! We slept over with Link, here!" She answered it so casually, as if they've _always_ been sleeping over with Link.

 _What? Is she high on coffee or something?_ Petra thought groggily. _She says it as if Link is an actual person that we've known for a while. Why would-_

She froze up as her eyes trailed off to see Link - all flesh, muscles and bones - right behind Kelly-Rose, staring at Petra with a curious look. He beamed a bit as he greeted the brunette, "Morning!" rather kindly, despite still being confused and lost about what happened just a couple seconds ago.

 _Shit, she's right. What is this, some kind of twisted fanfic?_ Petra thought, gulping. _Wasn't this all a dream?_

"M-Morning…" she muttered back, trying to seal off her surprised tone.

It was quiet for a couple seconds. Then Petra broke it by awkwardly asking, "So, uh… What's for breakfast?"

"It's on the table down there," Link gestured downwards as he explained with a small smile, "Bread, cheese and apples."

"Sounds simple… I like it…" Petra replied, rather slowly. Frankly, she was quite lost. But she'd rather not ask. At least… Not now.

Link got up and descended the stairs, showing her the way while Kelly was left to herself. There was a loud screech from downstairs. A spider. A _large_ spider. Petra hated spiders.

"ALASKA! I KNOW THIS IS A PRANK!" she screeched. Her friend clearly knew that she had a deep-seated hatred and fear for spiders. Especially big ones, such as the one she's looking down at. That spider's body and legs were quite thick and furry, and it reached up to her ankle in height.

When the pink haired girl finally descended, she was immediately greeted by Link about to kill the tarantula-like spider with one of his pans. Her eyes widened as she realized what Link was about to do. Unlike Petra, Kelly-Rose _loved_ spiders.

"NO!" She shouted and jumped between the blow and the spider. She was hit right over the head, her body crumpling to the ground as the spider crawled over to Alaska. Link, Petra, and Alaska yelled her name simultaneously, but in different ways.

"Rosy?" Link nearly shouted as he placed the pan down on a tiny table and ran towards Kelly-Rose. He knelt down to inspect her, lifting her up in his arms as he did so.

"Alaska?!" Petra asked, sounding mildly surprised. She can't believe she just witnessed her own friend getting hit by a frying pan, even if it was on accident.

"Princess?" Nori asked, not sounding concerned or surprised at all. If anything, she sounded about satisfied.

But there was no response.

 **Laurette: I can't believe it's been nearly eight months since this story was last updated… ._. Anyways, Hey guys! We are** _ **so**_ **sorry for updating so late! We suddenly got a shitload of stuff during these past months! :c Don't worry, though. We'll never dump this story or anything!**

 **I hope you all like it! Please tell us if there's anything we can fix in the story. We're always looking for improvement. c:**


End file.
